


Adam Driver XXXVI (Hobo magazine Nov 2016) {art}

by altocello



Series: Adam Driver Portraits [36]
Category: Girls (TV), Logan Lucky (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Adam Driver being explicit just by existing, Digital Painting, Fanart, Gen, Hand & Finger Kink, Portraits, that mouth must be illegal in at least one bible belt state
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26292865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello
Summary: A dramatically lit, bearded Adam, head tilted, eyes squinched tight as he tugs on a fistful of his long tangled mane with his right hand.
Series: Adam Driver Portraits [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634107
Comments: 11
Kudos: 30





	Adam Driver XXXVI (Hobo magazine Nov 2016) {art}

**Author's Note:**

> I was hoping to get some speedpainting practice in with this one, and, well, not so much. I got too caught up in all those beautiful little details, like the folds in his eyelids, and the tangle of his hair but I don't regret taking the time to render them. 
> 
> So many of Adam's earlier photoshoots were playful, this one included. You can tell that he's having fun, and the photographer felt free to direct him. Adam's spoken repeatedly and at length about being available as a scene partner, and the benign rebellion of the actor choosing to interpret a direction in a different way than maybe was originally intended, and that shines through in so many of these goofy photoshoots. 
> 
> At some point in the last 3 years that shifted, and you can tell that photographers no longer feel free to direct him in the same way that they once did. Or maybe it's that they just want to present him differently. I suspect a lot of that has to do with being more and more famous, and for serious roles. He's no longer the oddball actor who plays a sexual deviant in a tv series, he's fucking KYLO REN, and has Oscar nominationss under his belt for his work with Spike Lee, oh and he did a little thing with Martin Scorsese. 
> 
> Clearly they didn't get the memo that this is a man who's still perfectly capable of being goofy. Just look at him singing "If I Knew Susie" in The Man Who Killed Don Quixote, lol. 
> 
> Photo used for reference was taken by Shawn Dogimont for a Nov 2016 article in Hobo Magazine. This is the third photo I've used from that shoot (the others are the 11th and 12th in this series), it was a good one! 
> 
> My wip receipts tell me that this took a bit less than 4.5 hours.

[ ](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-xxxvi.jpg)

[](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-xxxvi-eyes.jpg) [](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-xxxvi-mouth.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> [Say Hi on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/altocello)   
>  [You can also find me and my art on Tumblr.](https://artocello.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Comments and kudos are always sincerely appreciated!


End file.
